


Old Souls

by HawkEyeDown



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyeDown/pseuds/HawkEyeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot that looks into the wizards pre-Mianite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Souls

**Author's Note:**

> [[ Aiight so first fic written in first person- and its Mianite. God I'm trash and I love it. Sorry for grammar mistakes there might be a few since I didn't check it over a lot like I usually do.
> 
> The setting is a couple hundred years before the wizards come to the Islands. Enjoy! ]]

**Fire City,**

**Summer Solstice Festival**

 

_[James pov]_

 

Pathways and storefronts were peppered with arrays of colorful lights and decor of all kinds. Despite the blazing sun and rising heat, people of all shapes and sizes came out for the festival this year. I was flying around making sure everything was going as planned or if any help was needed. Phil and Tom were supposed to finishing some last minute touch-ups for this years building unveiling. Matt was supposed to be with me but he ran off, already getting caught in the buzz and excitement of the people below. I smiled to myself. Matt acted the youngest out of the four of us, but it kept me on my toes at least.

My hood slipped off my head as I flew off to find the hyper walking forest fire before he accidentally ended up setting fire to something and found him eyeing one of the food stalls but Tom and Phil were with him and they greeted me as I touched ground.

"There's the life of the party!" Tom joked. "Everything good to go?"

I nodded. "Just made a last round around the stands. Everyone seems to be set up."

"So when's announcements gonna' start?" Matt asked excitedly. I hadn't noticed the ridiculously large cotton candy bag in his hand until now. I swiped the bag to steal some for myself and ignored his whining to get my own.

"Should be soon- suns almost at the highest point."

At my words, sure enough, the crowd started to move as a loud horn blew. I followed my brothers as they flew off to a large green area where a stage had been set up. The crowd was huge! It was much bigger then the last festival. The noise died down into a hum of hushed voices as the mayor of the city stepped on. I found a nice ledge to sit on and waved my brothers over, getting a good view of the stage and festival grounds behind it.

The mayor was a short fellow, a little large around the middle but he was a good man. He'd been mayor running for eight years now and just about everyone in the city had good things to say about him. I'd met him a few times myself and he was great company. He'd helped out with the Wizards academy more times then I could count.

_"Welcome all to Fire Cities One hundred and fifth Summer Solstice Festival!"_

_Hundred and five festivals? God I'm old._ I thought to myself, looking over the crowd of people and zoning out of the rest of the Mayors speech. There were so many families here that came out to enjoy themselves, it made me wonder if anyone of them realized what the festivals reasons were for.

I could still remember Fire City still as a small village of maybe a hundred. Back then the reason was to give hope and thanks to the gods for keeping them safe in the winter months and sending prayers that they would ask to continue the safety in the summer months. Now was still sort of the same thing but instead of traditional offerings of wildlife it had become family valuables or handmade items. The handmade ones were the most popular, people believing that it would show more heart was put into their offerings.

I was snapped out of my memories by Phil gripping my arm in a deadlock, he was bouncing up in down in his seat. His goggles were pulled up on his forehead, making his hear an even bigger mess of tangles and curls.

"Wag, Wag! There about to unveil the library!"

My head snapped to the stage again, pride and excitement of my own growing. The mayor was looking around, spotting us and waving us over with a smile. Phil shot off first and we pushed off to follow, landing on the stage with all eyes on us. Children who had never seen wizards in their little lives looked in awe as the mayor gave introductions.

_"These wizards have worked hard for the past few months to bring a much needed missing piece to this city, and today it stands completed."_

I grinned, noticing my queue and flew up to a magic barrier of my own making behind the crowd- all eyes followed but I held of cutting the spell off until I was signaled.

_"I am proud to present Fire Cities first public library!"_

It was quick, I mumbled words under my breath and the barrier hiding the library shimmered away. There was instant cheer, a roar of the crowd as they stared at the work of months of planning and building.

_"And with that, the festival has officially begun!"_

I flew back down to the stage. I noticed Matt had gone off and was crowded by little kids, making fireballs appear in his hands and answering their questions. Luckily Phil and Tom were still on stage, talking to the mayor as the crowd started to thin out to enjoy the activities. I managed to catch part of what the mayor had said.

"-Thank you so much with this. The four of you have been so much help this year."

Tom waved him off. "It wasn't any trouble at all, actually. It seemed easier than last time believe it or not."

I had to almost stop myself from snorting. Tom was the one fretting the most the whole past few months.

"I'm just glad people seemed to happy about it" Phil interjected. "I wasn't sure the last minute fixes were necessary or not."

At that the mayor gave a reassuring smile. "It looks magnificent so I'd say they were, yes?"

The smallest of red tinted Phil face and he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. The mayor seemed to always feed his pride just a little bit whenever a building was completed in the city. I failed to stifle a giggle and he glared in response.

"Well I have to be off gentlemen, please enjoy yourselves this year." He turned to me. "Especially you Mr. Waglington, You look more tired then I feel." He said with a hearty laughed and left.

I had yet to notice until now but the spell to hide the building had drained a bit more magic then I thought it did. Even so I'd been through a lot more than just a simple wave of tiredness. I still had a lot of energy to spare.

"You know he's right, you look a little tired Wag. Want us to head back?"

I sighed and looked over to the other three (I guess the kids let Matt be for now) and grinned.

"While there's a festival going on? _Not a chance_."


End file.
